The Bucket List
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: Austin Moon was the bad boy always in trouble. As punishment, he's been signed to show new girl Ally Dawson around. Ally Dawson was the girl who's never experienced anything. What happens when Austin gets a hold of Ally's Bucket List and decides to help her make every wish come true? Will Austin fall for Ally and relationships be put to the test? Does Ally trust Austin?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note -** _Okay so I know this story won't get a lot of reviews but I want to give it a try anyway. There's not much to say so... Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Ally Dawson's Bucket List_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I'm not like most teenage girls. I've never experienced having a cell phone, having a best friend to tell all my secrets to, and most importantly; I've never experienced high school. No I'm not some kind of princess or something. I knew you were going to ask that so I answered before you had the chance. It's just my family had moved around so much there was really no point in going to a high school if I would just leave so my parents homeschooled me. They said going without an education is _not_ an option so either way I was being reached something everyday, just not by high school teachers. I'd _always_ wanted to go to high school, it's been like a dream of mine to. I have a lot of dreams; a lot of things I wanna do one day that I've never done before. That's why I made a bucket list.

I keep it in my desk drawer, no folds or anything. Not even the slightest crease. I titled it _'Ally Dawson's Bucket List'_. No one really knows about and I'd like to keep it that way. It's private and I intend for it to stay that way. So basically it's a list of things I wanna do before I actually well you know... _kick_ the bucket. There's 32 things on this list. I add to it everyday but so far I have 32. I think that's enough. _For now_. I grab my paper from my desk drawer and scan over it.

_Ally Dawson's Bucket List_

**_1. Go to high school  
2. Try frozen yogurt  
3. Try lays potato chips  
4. Use a Mio  
5. Get invited to a sleepover  
6. Have a best friend  
7. Bungee jump  
8. Go swimming  
9. Go to my first party  
10. Have a pillow fight  
11. Meet Bruno Mars, Maroon 5, and Demi Lovato  
12. Get over my stage fright  
13. Perform in front of an audience  
14. Get my song on the radio  
15. Learn how to dance  
16. Break curfew  
17. Try bubblegum  
18. Pass a note in class  
19. Learn a different language  
20. Learn how to cook / try new foods  
21. Go to the movie theater  
22. Go shopping  
23. Go on a roller coaster  
24. Dye the tips of my hair  
25. Write a break up song  
26. Get married  
27. Be a little rebellious (just once)  
28. Learn how to drive then get a car  
29. Learn how to play guitar  
30. Meet a bad boy  
31. Have a boyfriend / serious relationship  
32. Fall in love_**

I know some of them sound a little bit ridiculous and should be things I've already done but believe me when I say my parents are very _strict_ and enforce some hard rules. Plus me moving from location to location doesn't exactly help the matter. I recently just moved to Miami and I've been told were staying here for a while. I really hope that's the case. I'm sick and tired of moving.

"Ally honey?" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Time for dinner."

"Okay here I come." I respond.

Like I said, I have a feeling I'm going to like it here. Also I feel this move will be different from the others. I _really_ hope we stay in Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note -** _Wow guys 17 reviews holy crap?! That's never happened to me before. Anyway, enjoy (:_

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Going To High School_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I was awoken by a blaring alarm clock. I slammed my fist down on it and felt around for my phone. After I received it, I pressed the home button for the time.

_6:35_

Why am I up at 6:35 in the morning? I groggily get out of bed and go slide on my slippers. After that I grab my robe and go downstairs. My moms settled at the stove while my dad is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning sweetie," he moves the paper to the side. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." I say.

My mom doesn't turn around either. "Morning honey."

"Why am I up so early?" I ask puzzled.

My mother gives a chuckle while my father bites back a smile. I shoot them both puzzled glances and my mom finally turns around.

"Your going to high school!" She shouts excitedly.

My mouth falls open and spits about to drool out. I snap my mouth shut and give them both bone crushing hugs. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I repeat and give them a peck on the cheek.

I run upstairs while my mother shouts after me, "school starts at 7:45!"

I yell back an okay and hurry to my room to pick an outfit.

* * *

An hour later I'm dressed and ready to go. I'm rushing my mom out the door so she can hurry and drive me to school. She tossed me the keys and told me wait in the car and that she'll be out in a minute. Seconds later she came out and I handed her the keys while I buckled my seatbelt. She started the car then buckled hers and started to back out the driveway. Meanwhile I'm in the passengers seat bouncing up and down. I'm 50% nervous while the other 50 is excitement.

When we get there I waste no time unhooking my seatbelt and hopping out the car. I wave my mom goodbye and she drives off. I start walking while everyone stares at me and whispers _new girl_. I kind of saw that coming. When I reach the doors, I open them and start walking inside.

_Austin's POV_

"And don't even get me started on your tardiness to class!" The principal shouts at me. I shrug and this angers him even more. He then starts an all new speech about respect. I roll my eyes and start to play with my fingers. All of a sudden he stops talking and I look up to see him wearing a sly smile.

"Mr. Moon as punishment, you shall show Miss Dawson around school today. She's new."

My eyes widen then I smirk. "There's no way I'm showing around fresh meat."

The smile stays on his face as he says his next sentence. "Either that or expulsion. Your pick."

My eyes almost fell outta my head. My parents would _murder_ me if I got expelled. I dropped my smirk and sighed angrily. "Fine I'll show newbie around but don't expect me to be nice about it."

Before he could respond I got up and walked out; slamming the door behind me. I started walking to my secret spot no one knows about and I _intend_ to keep it that way. When I get there I sit down and relax, putting my hands behind my head. I just really want this day to end already and it's just started. But in my head I knew this was only just the _start_ of my day.

_Ally's POV_

As I was walking down the hallway, everyone studied my every move like I was some type of foreign species no ones ever seen before. I was hating the attention because any minute now my stage fright would kick in and I would do something stupid. I finally found my way to the office and felt relieved. I opened the door and walked in. The secretary had her gray hair in a tight bun and was typing on the computer.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." I say when I reach the desk.

She looks up at me and eyes me up and down before going back to her computer to check something.

"Allyson Dawson right?" She says nasally with a hint of attitude.

I flinch and squeak out a yes. She prints my schedule, locker number, and map of the school and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I saw heading to the door.

She rolls her eyes and doesn't bother responding. I exit the office and frown a little. _Well she was mean_ I thought. I'm surprised when I see a blond headed boy with a red leather jacket on leaning by my locker. I double check the paper twice.

_4210_

This is my locker so what's he doing here? When I reach my locker, before I could ask any questions he speaks up right away.

"Names Austin and I'm supposed to show you around." He snatches my schedule out my hand and looks it over. He hands it back to me and starts walking.

When he sees I'm not following he stops. "Well aren't you coming?" He snaps as he turns around.

"B-but I didn't even get the chance to open my locker yet." I stutter out but try to sound fierce.

"So? It's a locker, there's not much to see." He rolls his eyes.

"B-but-" I get cut off as he starts walking again. I adjust my book bag and start following him. At first I speed walk to catch up to him but then slow my pace as we start to walk in sync. As we were walking down the hall, many people called out to Austin. Most of them being females. I can instantly tell he's popular or well liked in this school. When we reach my class which is math I ask, "aren't you going to come in?"

He stares at me like I've lost my mind which in his eyes I think I have. "Nope. I hate math and I don't feel like going to class. _Maybe_ I'll be back when the periods over." He doesn't give me time to respond and walks away.

My thoughts on high school so far:

_What's Austin's deal?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note -**_ Hey guys, I'm still surprised at the amount of reviews I've gotten. None of my other stories have sky rocketed this fast before not even Bad For Me. But sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was over my best friends house along with our other best friend. Anyways...enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Austin Finds The List_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

As soon as I walked in the room, all eyes were on me and it took every fiber of my being to NOT chew on my hair right now. I let out a squeak and go to the teachers desk.

"Ah you must be miss Dawson I assume?" He asks.

"Yes." I said shyly.

He stands up from his desk and comes to the front of it by me. "Well class, today we have a new student joining us and her name is Ally Dawson!" He says cheerily. "Now lets please do our best to make her feel welcome and enjoy her high school experience."

The whole class just stares blankly at me while I give a little wave and try to calm down my heart rate.

"Yeah that's about all your going to get." He chuckles. "Oh and by the way I'm Mr. Max. Your seat is in the back by Tilly." He points to a blonde girl filing her nails looking bored.

I make my way back there to her and take a seat. She looks up, a little startled by my appearance and then looks back to her nail file.

"Hi I'm Ally." I say once I sit down.

"Tilly." She says bluntly.

I don't know what to say after that so I decide to keep my mouth shut. During the whole period I kept thinking about what Austin said.

'_Maybe I'll be back when the periods over'_

What did he exactly mean by _maybe_?

* * *

The bell finally rung and man oh man was I glad! I jumped up out my seat and ran to the door. Everyone gave me weird looks while I ignored them. When I first step foot in the hallway I panicked a little cause I didn't see Austin. I quickly looked left and right then repeated my actions rapidly multiple times. I heard a laugh and became face to face with the jerk himself; mr Austin... yeah, I don't know his last name.

"Awe was wittle Ally looking for me?" He mocked and fake pouted.

"Haha," I deadpan. "And for your info, I wasn't worried about you." I turned on my heel and started walking away before he had the chance to speak. I had no clue where I was going but I damn sure was about to find out. I reached in my bad and whipped out my map. Now where's the chem room...?

**Austin's POV**

While Ally pulled something out her bag, a paper fell out. I sped walked and picked up the paper.

'_Ally Dawson's Bucket List'_

I read it over and saw she had 32 things written down. Damn, this girl never experienced ANYTHING! For instance, number 1, who's never gone to high school? And number 3, who's never had lays chips before?! This girl has not _lived_ life. Well, she's about to because for some reason. I'm going to help little miss Ally Dawson live life to the fullest. And you can check number 1 off the list. Next is number two;

_2. Trying frozen yogurt_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note -** _WOWZA! 39 reviews?! I'm touched! I'll start giving shout outs a little later, I realized I haven't done that for any of my stories yet. Personally, a few chapters later where she goes to her first party will probably be my favorite._

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Trying Frozen Yogurt_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I found the chem room WITHOUT Austin's help. Bam what?! Anyway, I entered and basically the same thing that happened in math happened in here. Of course the teacher was different; his name was Mr. Baker. This time I sat next to a girl named Cassidy. She was okay I guess, we didn't really talk that much. She was a _bit_ nicer when saying her name but not much. The rest of the period flew by in a breeze. This time I wasn't that worried when I didn't see Austin. I kind of knew where I was going at this point.

"Miss me?" A familiar voice says.

"Not hardly." I say not even turning around.

He appears in front of me, "Loose anything lately?"

"What do you mean?" I ask puzzled.

"Check your bag." He shrugged.

I opened my bag and rummaged through it. I went over to a bench in the hall and sat down. I dumped all the contents of my book bag out on my lap. "Books, folders, binders." I mumbled.

After I put everything back into my bag, I looked up at him. "Nope everything's here."

He smirks then pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and holds it between his index and middle finger. "Positive?"

I try to snatch the paper out his grip but he lifts it above his head which is out my reach. I stand on my tip toes and jump for it. He laughs and holds it higher. I give up and move back. He unfolds the paper and reads, "Ally Dawson's Bucket List, how interesting?"

My eyes widen and that when I really pounce on him; knocking both me and him over and try to grab the paper. He holds it above his head and I manage to reach and grab it. It's awkward afterwards though because I'm on top of him and my boob is kind of in his face. I blush and jump to my feet while he smirks.

"Whoa whoa Ally cat, you pounced like a cheetah for that little paper?"

"It's not just a 'little paper'!" I snapped. "It's my bucket list!"

He looks at me blankly before staring off into space. A couple seconds later he looks back to me like he has an idea. He suddenly gets up and starts walking away. I roll my eyes then pull out my schedule. I have lunch next. I sigh and run to catch up to Austin.

"We need to go to my locker." I say.

He stops. "You have a map and you've been using it. What do you need me for?"

Now it's _my_ turn to smirk. "Because you have to show me around. Obviously there was a reason you had to in the first place because even though I'm new to this whole high school thing, I do know that no random person just volunteers to show around the new girl."

He opens his mouth to retort but then snaps it shut when he realizes that he finally has no comeback. "Whatever," he mumbles. "Lets go."

I smile and start following him.

* * *

Now I'm in the cafeteria looking like a lost puppy. It's my first day and I don't really know anybody but Austin, Tilly, and Cassidy. Austin was nowhere to be found and Tilly and Cassidy were at the _popular_ table. I sighed with my lunch tray that had 'meatloaf' on it. I started walking to a table by a trash can when I got pulled to the side. I let out a scream which made everyone stop what they were doing and look at me. I shifted my tray to my right hand and gave a shy wave. Tilly and Cassidy rolled their eyes and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"What the heck was that for?!" I hissed.

"C'mere, I want you to see something." He simply said. He moved my try out my hands and grabbed my wrist. I felt a spark but ignored it.

5 minutes later we arrived at the schools library. It felt like _forever_ getting there because this school is pretty big.

"Why are we at the library?" I questioned. Then I smirked, "I didn't think you knew what this place was."

He ignored me and opened the door. I caught it before it closed and went in. To the right there was a Starbucks and then to the left was a sign that read '_Sweet Frog_.'

"There's a frozen yogurt shop in the library?" I asked in awe and confusion.

"Yep." He said. "C'mon." He dragged me over there then opened the door. This time he held it open for me. I looked around in awe.

"I've always wanted to try frozen yogurt!" I squeal.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." He slightly smiles. I would've questioned what he just said but I was to busy being amazed.

**Austin's POV**

"I've always wanted to try frozen yogurt!" Ally squeals.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." I slightly smiled.

Just then Tilly's sister Trish comes over.

"Blondie," She says bluntly at me then turns her attention back to Ally. "Hi, I'm Trish. Welcome to Sweet Frog, is this your first time here?"

"I'm new to this school. I'm Ally." She smiles.

"Well, cups are over there, then the topping bar is to your left, and your price depends on how much your yogurt weighs. I recommend the cake batter, it's our best seller."

"Thanks." Ally says then runs to the cups.

I was about to follow but Trish grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "So your hooking up with new girls now?"

"No," I ripped my arm from her grip. "Besides it's none of your business about _my_ love life."

She gave a dark chuckle. "Oh the contrary Moon. She seems like a nice girl and you don't deserve to just _toy_ with her then leave her."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not with Ally, I don't even see her that way."

"Then why are you with her?"

"Austin," Ally interrupts. "Come check this out!"

"Okay here I come," I say then turn back to Trish. "It was either this or expulsion." Then jog over to Ally.

She had a small cup and had it positioned under the cake batter flavor. After that she raced to the topping bar and added a variety of things. Gummy frogs, M&M'S, chocolate chips, sprinkles, and whipped cream. She grabbed a pink spoon and set her cup down on the scale. Her total was $7.43 plus tax and she reached in her pocket to grab her wallet but I stopped her. She looked up at me confused while I pulled out my wallet and payed. After grabbing my receipt and some napkins for Ally, we went over to one of the empty tables.

She took a seat across from me and dug her spoon in her yogurt. After swallowing her first bite she looks up at me.

"Why'd you pay for me?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to."

"But you didn't have to..." She trailed off.

"But like I said, I _wanted_ to."

Thankfully she just nodded and left it at that. I sighed; thankful and looked around the shop. When I felt eyes burning into my skull, I looked up at Ally and found her eating her yogurt and looking through the glass doors of the shop out into the library. When I realized it wasn't her, I looked behind me to find Trish glaring daggers at me.

"Don't even try _it_" She mouthed.

I smirked. "No promises." I mouthed back.

She rolled her eyes and continued flipping through her Cheetah Beat magazine. I turned back around and looked back at Ally.

_Number 2; check_

I reached in my pocket and grabbed out a little folded piece of paper. It was My copy of Ally's list. I made a copy for me and gave her back her original one. Next is trying lays potato chips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note -** _I'm on a serious roll today guys. I might update twice! This story is so addicting so I can't really help it._

* * *

_Chapter 5 - Trying Lays Potato Chips_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

It was after lunch and I was in music class. Our teacher Ms. Ramirez walked in and quieted us down.

"Okay class today were starting a new project," she said cheerily. "Let me just grab my clipboard and I'll start reading off partners." She reached behind her and grabbed her clipboard.

"Jackson & Rita  
Runa & Shaley  
Hannah & Jacob  
Austin & Ally-"

After that I tuned out. I mean I was slightly irritated that I had to work with Austin but I looked past that. Yeah believe it or not Austin's in this class and this is the only class he actually _shows up_ in. She didn't even tell us what the project was so it might not be that bad.

"Now before you move by your partner," she paused and set her clipboard down. "Let me actually tell you what the project is. Okay so you guys all have been paired up and now you must write an upbeat duet together. One that you can dance to and you will perform it in front of the class."

That's when I froze in my seat. Not only did we have to dance (which I can't do) but we had to _perform_ in front of the class! I can NOT do that! I felt a presence sit down next to me and I looked up to find Austin.

I have him a questioning glance and he rolled his eyes and said, "She told us to move."

"Oh. Get your feet off the desk!" I scolded.

He looked at me for a minute then took his feet off the desk. By the time he did that the bell rung. I got up and grabbed my bag ready to head out the door when I felt a hand pull me back.

"My house or yours?" Austin asked.

"Um yours I guess. I said looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"Hey," he lifted up my face. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." He said softly.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Come find me at the end of the day." He whispered staring back into my eyes.

"Okay." I nodded and broke his gaze, leaving the classroom.

So that's how I ended up in the hallway right now waiting for Austin to get here. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course he'd be late. I stood there, arms crossed and tapping my foot impatiently. When I saw red sneakers come into view, I lifted my head up and started staring blankly at him.

"Austin," I began. "Where were you?"

"Why?" He snapped.

"You know what. Forget it. I'm not even going to bother arguing with you because when I do it's like talking to a _brick wall_." I hissed.

"Whatever," he retorts. "Lets go."

He starts walking and I follow him out. I'm not really paying much attention to where I was going because I was looking at my surroundings so I was a little taken of guard when I collided with Austin's back.

"Watch where your going!" He hissed.

"Shut up." I spat and rolled my eyes. "Why'd you stop anyway?"

"Because we're at my car genus." He mocks.

"Car...?" I trail off confused.

He huffs and steps aside and a red mustang comes into view.

"Whoa," I breathe out. "Is this yours?"

"No it's Mickey Mouse's," he says sarcastically. "Duh it's mine."

I ignore him and he opens the drivers door and hops in. I awkwardly open the passenger seat door and get in. He clicks his seatbelt and doesn't even give me the chance to do mine before he speeds off leaving skid marks behind.

"Austin!" I screech.

"What?" He says cooly.

"Let me put my seatbelt on!"

"What's stopping you?" He smirks.

"Your driving!" I retort.

He sighs and slows down. I put my seatbelt on tightly and cautiously. As soon as a _click_ is heard, he speeds off again.

_This is going to be a long ride_, I thought.

* * *

10 near death minutes later, we arrive at Austin's house. It's a modern looking house but also very nice looking and well kept on the outside. He pulls in the driveway and parks then cuts the engine. I mock his actions and get out along with him. He hits the locks and pulls out his key.

"Austin is that you?" A voice asks as soon as we open the door.

"Yes," he sighs.

"Oh honey," a middle aged blonde woman comes into view. "How was school?"

"Fine." He says simply.

"Good," she says then turns her attention to me. "And who might you be?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson." I introduce politely.

"Oh dear I'm Mrs. Moon but you can call me Mimi." She says nicely back.

"Well," Austin cuts in. "Ally and I are going to be working on a project so we'll be in my room of you need me."

"Okay but wait I have to ask you something..." She trails off.

Austin turns to me, "Go up the stairs and second door on the left is my room."

I nod okay and take that as a cue to give them some time.

**Austin's POV**

"So honey," my mom starts. "Is she...?"

I instantly knew what she was talking about and didn't let her finish. "No!" I say quickly. "Ally is not one of my _flings_. We're not even together."

"You've never brought her home before." She says.

"New girl."

"Oh," she pauses. "She seems like a nice girl. Really polite and well mannered might I add. Hopefully her manners will rub off on you."

"Not hardly." I deadpan.

"You know your father is going to fuss..." She starts a new topic.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I know."

"Well go head, you have a project to work on. I'll just be down here starting dinner." She says and starts walking back to the kitchen.

I race upstairs and to my room. I open the door to find Ally staring at my wall of posters.

"Like what you see?" I say leaning against the doorframe.

She jumps; startled by my appearance and faces me. "Yeah, I've never seen anything like it before."

She then looks around my room and her eyes land on my trash can. She walks over to it and looks in it. My eyes follow her and I walk over to her.

"What's that?" She asks pointing to my lays potato chip bag lying on top.

"You mean my chip bag?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "I've never had lays before."

I stare at her wide eyed for a moment then remember the list. "Hold that thought I'll be right back." I say and race out my room and down the stairs. I reach my kitchen and hold onto the counter to stable myself.

I open the cub bard above and dig around until I pull out a mini bag of lays regular potato chips.

My mom gives me a questioning and bemused smirk. "Whoa there speed racer. What's the rush?"

"Nothing," I say quickly closing the cub bard. "Just want a snack."

She looks at me one more time before shaking her head and going back to dinner. I walk back upstairs and back into my room. I shut the door and plop on my bed out of breathe.

"Where'd you go?" She asks amused.

I don't say anything and toss her the chips. She catches them and stares at me confused.

I finally catch my breathe and tell her, "Try them."

She doesn't protest and opens the bag. She hesitantly reaches her hand in and grabs a chip. She looks at me and I give her a reassuring nod; then pop it into her mouth. She starts chewing slowly then swallows.

"So, how is it?" I ask awaiting her answer.

She looks up at me blankly then it turns into a huge grin. "I love them!" Then she twists her face. "Although they're _salty_."

"Yeah," I chuckle. "They definitely can be."

She nods and we start laughing. After our laughter calms down, she jumps right back into serious Ally.

"Alright lets get started."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note -** _I've actually been excited to update this chapter! This is one of my favorite chapters. I told you guys I was going to update twice!_

* * *

**_Loveatic4Life98 - Thank you!(: I love Liv & Maddie also so I just had to add that and OMG me too! I've recently tried it for the first time when I went on vacation and it was amazing! I wish I had the shirt ... Lucky (:_**

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Using A Mio_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

After I finished the chips, I balled the bag up and tossed it in the trash; it landing perfectly. I smiled and looked back to Austin who scoffed.

"Beginners luck." He muttered.

"Oh c'mon you could've easily done that." I deadpan.

"True. I am the Austin Moon." He says cockily.

"Don't get cocky." I say.

He rolls is eyes and we go back to working.

"I give up," Austin sighs five minutes later. "I suck at writing songs. Always have and always will."

"Well I'm not a bad song writer myself," I admit. "It's not that hard. First off, find some inspiration. After that lyrics should just flow outta you like a river. See, I just made that up on the spot. Not that hard."

"Easy for you to say," he snaps. "Your _you_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I shot.

"Nothing," he sighs. "Thirsty?"

"Very," I noticed how he changed the topic. "We'll continue that other discussion later."

He gets up and I copy his actions. We both leave the room and go downstairs. When we get to the kitchen there's a post - it note on the fridge.

_Austin & Ally,_

_Went to the store to pick up some extra things for dinner and also to pick your father up from work. Be good_

_- Love,_

_Mimi_

Austin rips the note off the fridge, balls it up, and tosses it into the trash.

"That wasn't necessary," I add. "You could've just stuck it on the counter or another place."

"So what? I didn't feel like it. Besides, I'm 100% sure that my mom will not get upset that I threw away a post it note." He says sassily.

"Attitude much?"

"Always," he smirks. "Now what do you want. Coke, mtn dew, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, or Mio?"

I gasp. "You have Mio?!"

"Yep, why?"

"I'll take that. What flavors do you have?" I ask.

"Fruit punch, strawberry watermelon, berry pomegranate, and etc."

"Fruit punch will do," I say.

"Okay," he says then grabs it out the cub bard. "He opens the next cub bard and grabs a glass cup."

"Here," he hands it to me.

"Um, what do I do with this?" I question.

"Oh your right," he pauses. "Here take this too." He says and hands me the Mio.

"Have you forgotten I've never used one before?" I say bluntly.

"First, fill the cup with water." He instructs.

"Okay," I say going over to the sink. I fill the cup with water then set it on the counter. "What's next?"

"Now pour the Mio in there but do it slowly." He says.

"Why?"

"Just so you can see how the color swirls around as you pour it into the cup. It's like a light cloud that eventually disappears." He says softly.

I stare at him in surprise. "Did _that_ just come out of _your_ mouth?"

"Don't speak about it!" He hissed. And ladies and gentlemen he's back.

I roll my eyes and slowly pour in the Mio. He's right, it's amazing how the color swirls as you pour. But it quickly disappeared as I kept pouring. I stopped and looked at him.

"Now what?" I ask.

"Here's what I forgot to add. When you use a Mio, it's up to you on how much you want. It's according to _your_ taste. But I am going to warn you. If you use too less; it'll taste watery and nasty. If you use too much; it'll be too sweet an strong. So I recommend tasting as you pour."

I grabbed the cup and tasted the amount I already poured. I twisted my face and spit it out in the sink.

"Too watery?" He smirks.

"Yep." I say wiping my mouth.

I pour more and taste it. My face contorts again and I spit it out in the sink.

"Too much?" He asks still wearing that same stupid smirk.

"Yep." I sigh.

He reaches in the cub bard and pulls out another glass cup. "Try again."

I take the cup and fill it with water. I then proceed to pour the Mio in this time more slowly. I finally taste it and I'm satisfied with my results.

When he sees my grin he chuckles. "Perfect?"

"Perfect." I repeat showing him he's correct.

Now I Ally Dawson can live life saying I've used a Mio. Number 4: _check_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note -**_ Guys I'm sorry for the late update. Ever since I updated my phone to the new iOS 7 software, it got kinda crazy. So now I have time and here you go!(:_

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Getting Invited To Tilly's Sleepover_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Another day, another new thing that happens. It seems like everyday, something new happens. It...it seems like something off my bucket list happens everyday but that can't be happening right? I don't know, I'll ask Austin about it later. Speak of the devil, here he comes.

"Hey Dawson." He smirks / greets.

"Moon," I greet back. "Hey I have a question for you."

"Which is?"

"Is it me or something new from my bucket list happens everyday?" I ask.

"Ally quit being ridiculous. Do you actually think that someone stole your bucket list and is making your every wish come true? Please, that would be ridiculous." He says quickly.

I give him a questioning glance but he quickly changes the subject.

"So Tilly is having a sleepover tonight..." He trails off.

"_So_?"

"So you should go! Wouldn't that be fun!" He says.

I look a him like he's crazy, "First of all, I don't think Tilly likes me and second, why do you want me to go?"

"Don't be ridiculous first of all and second, cause wouldn't it be fun to make some new friends?" He tries.

I sigh, "I guess it wo-"

"Perfect!" He cut me off. "I'll go talk to Tilly." He said and walked away.

_What was that all about?_

* * *

"So Ally," Tilly says as I sit down at my desk. "I heard you wanted to come to my sleepover."

"Um," I pause trying to find the right words. "It would be nice if I was _invited_..."

"Hmm," she thinks for a second. "Sure why not."

"I honestly didn't think you liked me." I blurt out.

"What made you think that?" She asks.

"Because we never talk and now I hear your having a sleepover and Austin wants me to go," I give a chuckle. "So he just randomly asks you for me."

"So Austin has something to do with this?" She says her tone changing.

"Yeah," I say cautiously. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," her tone slightly goes back to normal.

"Okayyy." I say dragging out the 'y'.

"So you and Austin have been hanging out a lot lately huh?" She questions.

"Yeah, we've gotten pretty close over the past week." I say kind of awkwardly.

"How'd you become so close?" She pushes.

"I honestly have no idea. He's a hard person to get to know. I still don't know the _real_ Austin Moon." I say mindlessly.

"Well, well talk more about this at my sleepover. See you tonight." She says suddenly cheery and sitting down at her desk whipping out her nail file.

Well THAT was quite odd...

* * *

"It's true," Cassidy giggled. "I had no idea it was mud!"

We all bursted out into another round of laughter. We were in the middle of embarrassing back stories and Cassidy had just got finished telling hers.

"Okay," Tilly clapped her hands together excitedly. "Now let's change the subject to... _boys_!" She gushed.

We all squealed while she quieted us down. "Okay so how about we talk about Austin first. We'll all go around in a circle naming the things we _dislike_ about him. When were all finished, next well go around in yet another circle and name something we _like_ about him."

"Okay." We all agreed.

"Okay how about you start Sandra!" Tilly says.

Sandra thinks for a moment before finally speaking. "I dated him and he was a total douche! We broke up like a week later. I was totes upset." She says melodramatically.

"He was such an idiot!" Carly says next.

"Wait, have all of you here _dated_ Austin?" I but in.

"All except Tilly." Trish answers.

After Carly, Meena, Sam, Kortnei, and Ashely went, it was finally my turn. Well after me was Tilly. She suggested on going last for some weird reason. We all just shrugged it off though.

"He's a hard person to get to know." I say. That wasn't the _first_ thing that came to mind.

"Oh c'mon Ally, that can't be the FIRST thing that comes to mind." Trish says. It's like she was reading my mind.

"Well not exactly..." I trail off.

"Ooh I knew it!" Tilly gushes.

"Spill," Trish demands.

"Well, he's a jerk who I thought was conceded and egotistical. Always has one of those stupid smirks implanted on his face and never listens to anyone else but him." I finally admit. I had kept this ALL bottled up since day 1.

"Wow," Tilly says. "Okay my turn. I basically just agree with Ally on this although I do have to say he's such a player which I think is obvious."

"What do you mean?" I say quickly.

"Oh Ally dear, haven't you been listening? Everyone in this room has dated Austin. And if were all going around saying bad things about him, he had to do something in the first place to make us feel this way. Besides, he's a bad boy, why not?"

"And how does he exactly ask out a girl?" I ask intrigued. It may seem like I'm asking 20 questions right now but I could care less at the moment.

"Simple. Depends on what kind of girl you are. If your a cheerleader, he'll just ask you. If your some type of _other_ class then well like I said depends on the type of girl you are." Tilly shrugs.

My jaw clenches. "Oh and by the way," she adds. "He wouldn't go after girls like you. You know, new girls, nerds, fresh meat. No offense." She adds at the end.

"None taken," I say through gritted teeth.

"You know he's abusive to." Cassidy speaks up. Trish rolls her eyes and starts painting her toe nails while Cassidy continues. "He hit me at a party."

I stare at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "W-what?" I stutter out.

"Yep. At a party he drank to much and pulled me to a room upstairs. He at first tried getting me to have sex with him but I wouldn't give in. He was dating Sandra at the time. So when he didn't get what he wanted, he slapped and punched me. I was shocked too. I didn't think he was that type of guy."

"W-wow." I stutter out not knowing what else to say. After tonight's sleepover, I definitely know one things for sure.

_I'm keeping my distance from Austin._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note -** _Hello! Wow so the sleepover was ... mmm. Can't believe they said all that stuff about Austin! Now here's where you find out the truth & the lies!_

* * *

_Chapter 8 - My New Best Friend Trish_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I was standing at my locker taking books out and putting some in. I hadn't talked to Austin yet this morning and didn't want to.

I close my locker and let out a scream. Austin was leaning against the locker next to mine. "Don't do that!" I screeched. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He chuckled. "Well someone gets scared easily."

I then remembered what happened yesterday night and started walking away.

"Ally wait up," Austin called after me. I kept walking even faster till he caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "What's up?"

"The sky." I said bluntly.

He rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. I meant why are you acting so weird?"

_Why do you force girls into sex?_ I thought.

"Psh what?! I-I'm not a-acting weird. Whaaaaaaat?!" My voice got higher.

"Your lying." He said bluntly.

"Am not!" I defended.

Luckily at that moment the bell rung. "Well gotta go, don't wanna be late for class! Bye!" I said quickly and walking away. Woo, thank god for the bell.

* * *

I was on my way to lunch when I got pulled into a closet.

"Let go of me!" I hissed.

Austin let go in alarm and looked at me. I looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Okay Ally, I'm gonna ask you one more time. What's up and don't you dare say the sky!" He warned.

I kept staring at my shoes and didn't say anything for the longest time.

"Well?" He said getting impatient.

**Austin's POV**

"Please don't hurt me!" She blurted out.

"What're you talking about?" I said softly.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" She spat.

"If I did do you think I would be standing here _asking_ you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Last night at the sleepover," she started. "Some things were said..."

"Like? I asked.

"We all went around in a circle naming things we liked and disliked about you. We didn't get to the 'like' part. So I heard that you were a player and abusive."

"_Abusive_?!" I asked shocked. "Who the hell called me abusive?!" I yelled pissed off.

"Stop yelling!" Ally snapped. "That's not gonna solve anything. Look is it true or not?"

"Well what was actually said?" I questioned.

"Long story short Cassidy said you guys were at a party, you drank too much, dragged her into a room upstairs, tried to force her into sex, and when you didn't get what you wanted you punched and slapped her." She stated.

"Okay only part of that is true!" I defended.

"Which part?!" She screeched. "None of it should be!"

"I didn't drink too much, Cassidy did. She tried getting me to have sex with her so she was pissing me off and I _accidentally_ slapped her..." I trailed off.

"How do you 'accidentally' slap a person?" She deadpanned.

"Well I tried getting her off me and ended up slapping her." I explained.

"So you did abuse her?" She asks staring back at the floor.

"I slapped her. Once. That was the only time I ever did that. Slapping someone once doesn't exactly make me abusive." I say.

Ally continues staring at the floor and silence takes us over. "I'm going to lunch." She whispers.

"Ally please wait!" I plead.

"What?" She stops, her hand gripped tightly on the door handle.

"Are we still friends?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know Austin," she sighs opening the door. "I need time to think." She walks fully out the door and disappears into the hall.

I stare out into the hallway and try to find any sign of her retreating figure.

_Man you've really fucked up this time Austin!_

_Ally's POV_

I reach the lunch room and get my lunch. After coming out the line I realize I have nowhere to sit.

"Hey Ally!" Trish calls out. "Over here!" She says rapidly waving her arms to get my attention.

I walk over to her table to see her sitting alone. "What's up?" I ask as I sit my tray down and plop down in the seat across from her.

"You looked like you needed a place to sit." She chuckles.

"Thanks. Your a real table saver." I joke.

She laughs and I join in with her. "About the sleepover." She randomly says. "The only thing that was true was the slap." She finishes.

I stare at her weirdly before I finally catch on. "Yeah," I sigh. "Found that out the hard way."

"Austin actually talked to you about it?" She asks shocked.

"Yeah why?" I question.

"That's a VERY touchy subject for Austin to talk about considering he didn't do it on purpose. He snaps at anybody for even bringing up the topic of hitting. He must really like you." She concludes.

"Why do you say that?"

"He tells you a lot of things he'd normally wouldn't say to anybody." She says.

"Really? Wow. Like what?" I ask puzzled.

"Good question," she says pulling out a notebook and a pin. She scribbles something down and then hands over the paper to me. "My cell and adress, well finish this conversation at my house." She smiles before getting up and leaving.

_I think I just made a new best friend. Check._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note - **_Today I'm sick guys so I basically skipped school and stayed home. So since I have like all the time in the world, I'm gonna update this!_

* * *

_Chapter 9 - Bungee Jumping_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

It was FINALLY Saturday and I was at Trish's house. I slept over her house yesterday since yesterday was Friday. Now it was 12:00 in the afternoon and we were bored out of our minds.

"Going to the library?" I suggested.

"Ew no." Trish commented flipping through her magazine.

"Mall?" She asked next still flipping.

"To tiring." I said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then what're we gonna do then?!" She says exasperated.

"No clue." I comment.

"How about we go bungee jumping!" She says excitedly.

"NO!" I yell. "There's NO way I'm going bungee jumping." I protest which is quite ironic considering that's on my bucket list.

"Mhmm," she comments. "You didn't have to yell you know."

"Sorry, just getting my point across." i say sheepishly.

"Well lets get dressed." She says throwing her magazine aside and getting up.

"And to go where exactly?" I ask.

"Well first of all there's no since in lounging around at my house in pajamas and secondly, we haven't figured that out yet." She says walking over to her closet.

"Yeah your right." I agree plopping down on her bed.

"Aren't I always." She smirks rummaging through her closet.

"Sureeee you are Trish, sure you are." I say amused.

"Too short. Too ugly. Ew why do I even _own_ this?!" She shrieks tossing shirts left and right.

I dodge her throws and glance at the mess she's made on the floor. "You done yet?"

"Perfect!" She says holding out her outfit so I can see it.

"Hurry up and go shower." I rush, pushing her into the bathroom.

"Okay look sweetie," she stops me from pushing her and turns around to face me. "I know your new to this whole best friend thing but one things for sure... never rush me. Trust me, it'll get you absolutely _nowhere_."

I nod and she turns around and walks into the bathroom closing the door. "Hurry up!" I yell from the other side.

"Ugh!" She growls from the closed side.

I chuckle and walk back into her room rummaging in my bag for today's outfit._ Hmm what to wear, what to wear..._

* * *

Well apparently when Trish says 'let's get dressed', that means for _bungee_ _jumping_! Yeah that's right, were at '_Sals Bungee Jumping_' and about to bungee jump off the tallest bridge in Miami! Funny part about this whole situation, I can't believe my mom actually signed for this! We were in the harnesses and gear and all we had to do was jump whenever we were ready. Trish looked down then looked back at me.

"You ready to do this?" She asked ambitiously.

I shot her an incredulous glance. "What do you think?!"

She snatched my hand in hers. "I'll take that as an yes!" And before I could respond she jumped pulling me with her.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out.

"Woo!" Trish called out.

After we came to the the point where we stopped and our cords were bouncing slightly, I sent a glare to Trish.

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that." She smirked.

"Hold on, just let me check my HEART RATE!" I screamed, hand clutching my chest.

"You'll thank me later." She rolled her eyes.

"I honestly didn't think there was going to be a later." I mumbled.

"Wait," she snickered. "You thought you were gonna _die_?"

"On the way down, yes." I answered defensively.

"Why would I take you to a place where you could get killed in doing the activity?" She said hand on her hip.

"Because your _Trish_. That's explanation enough." I smirked.

"Can't argue with that." She agreed. "Now can somebody get us down from here?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note -** _I'm taking a break from my other stories for now. I need to focus on actually completing one and I choice this one. So for my other stories such as 'Bad For Me' & 'My Parents Are WHO !' don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them, just taking a small break from them. This story is going to have 35 chapters! That's A LOT and I think so far the most in all my stories. That's not the point, anyways, why so many chapters? Well because in order to complete her full bucket list, I gotta make the story long. Which I'm not complaining, this is my second favorite story I've written . . . so far. ( #1 being Bad For Me ) Yeah so I thought I should just let you guys know ahead of time what the deal is for this story & all my other ones. Enough of my rambling ..._

* * *

_Chapter 10 - Going Swimming_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"It's hot!" Trish whined fanning herself.

We we hanging out at my dad's new music store; Sonic Boom. Part of moving to Miami was because he was going to open a new music store. "Then go stand in front of the fan. Using your hand obviously isn't helping." I chuckled.

"But it's so faaaar!" She complained.

"Then your not that hot." I smirked.

"Smart ass." She mumbled getting up and going over to the fan. "Please tell me you plugged it in?"

"Oh of course not. It's just 94°, the _hottest_ day it's been in Miami and I'm standing here shivering. That's why the fan isn't plugged in." I said sarcastically.

"A simple no would've been legit." She mumbles under her breath.

I chuckle and go back to my position at the cash register.

"When's your break?" Trish asks pressing the button so the fan could go on high.

"Um, in 5 minutes why?" I ask checking my watch.

"Good. How long is your break?"

"Why?" I question curious.

"Because I wanna go swimming." She says simply.

"And let me guess, you want me to come join you when it's my break time." I say one eyebrow raised.

"Good girl, now your catching on." She says treating me like a dumb person.

"Ignoring that. Anyway, my breaks not long enough." I shrug.

"Well then here's an idea, ask your dad for the rest of the day off." She says casually.

"Sure. My dad's totally just gonna give me the rest of the day off." I say sarcastically.

"Really!?" Trish asks shocked / excited.

"Of course not!" I say with fake enthusiasm. "Have you met my dad?"

"No." She says bluntly.

"Oh, well he won't." I say kind of defeated.

Just then my dad comes out his office and down the stairs. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my best friend Trish." I say once he approaches the cash register.

"Hi, Lester. Lester Dawson." He holds out his hand.

"Patricia Dela Rosa but please call me Trish." Trish says shaking his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you." My dad retracts his hand.

"Pleasures all mine." Trish says smoothly taking hers back also.

"Well mannered, that's a plus in the Dawson family." He bragged.

"Why thank you, I'm full of nothing _but_ manners."

I snorted. "Your talking to my dad, not the queen."

"Allison!" My dad scolded. "Rudeness is not tolerated."

"Yeah yeah I know I know dad." I roll my eyes.

"So Mr. Dawson." Trish cuts in. "I have a small question to ask."

"Please, call me Lester and sure what is it?"

"Can Ally take the rest of the day off? You know it's 94° outside and we would like to go swimming. You know, take a break, relax, and have a chance to get out the house for the day." Trish persuades.

"Trish there is no wa-" I start.

"Ally please. Let the grown ups talk." Trish said.

I roll my eyes and continue to watch the conversation.

My father looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Sure why not. She deserves it for all the hard work she does around here."

"Yes!" Trish and I both squeal.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I say and give him a bone crushing hug.

"Your welcome sweetie." He chuckled. "Now go get ready!" He pushes me off.

Trish links my elbow with hers and we start walking to the mall exit. From there on, her mom will pick us up, take us to my house so I can get ready, then to the pool we go!

_I can NOT wait!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note -** _It's finally here people! The wait is OVER! And now presenting my FAVORITE chapter of this whole entire story ... ALLY'S FIRST PARTY! Now just because it is my favorite chapter, I'm going to make this longer than usual. LOTS of stuff happen and some new characters are introduced. Well... Enough of my talking, let's get reading! _

* * *

_Chapter 11 - Ally's First Party_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Unfortunately, Monday came sooner than it should have. Saturday, Trish and I went bungee jumping. Sunday, (yesterday) Trish and I went swimming which was absolutely a blast by the way! We had so much fun splashing each other with water and having a water fight. I smiled as I thought about our weekend together. I closed my locker door and came face to face with Austin.

"Hey," he sighed.

"Hi."

"So..." He trails off.

"So what?" I ask.

"Listen Ally, I miss you. Can we just please go back to being friends?" He pleads.

I think about it for a moment. "Fine, but your not off the hook that easily. I'm still going to be keeping my distance."

"Ok whatever sure, as long as we go back to talking, everything's cool." He sighs in relief.

I laugh a little. "Wow you really missed me that much huh?"

"You have no idea." He mumbles smiling at me. "Hey I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" I question.

"So there's this party-" I didn't let him finish.

"Nope." I say quickly. "I've already been to my one party of the year."

"You go to one party a year?" He asks.

"Yep. One not two." I say.

"Well your going to two and that's final." He says sternly.

"No, I'm not going to this party, besides, who's party is it anyways?" I ask with a singe of attitude.

"My friend Dallas'." He says casually.

"Well guess what? I don't know Dallas so therefore I'm not going. End of discussion." I conclude.

"Whoa whoa whoa! No it's not 'end of discussion'." He mocks. "Give me three good reasons why you won't go."

"I honestly can give you 10. But I'm only doing 3. Reason number 1: like I said before, one party per year. Reason number 2: it's a high school party, something's bound to go wrong. And finally, reason number 3: I don't even know Dallas." I say counting on my fingers.

"Sorry, not good enough reasons. 1: it's time to break that habit, 2: I'll be there with you the whole time, and 3: you can meet him at the party." He smirks.

"Fine," I roll my eyes.

"Yes!" He starts.

"But ONLY if your there with me the WHOLE ENTIRE time." I cut him off seriously.

"Deal."

"So your going to Dallas' party?" Trish says with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, why?" I ask incredulously.

"Oh nothing," she says still amused. "Nothing at all."

"Trish," I warn.

"Alright alright. First of all, how'd you even get invited?" She asks.

"Austin." I say simply.

"Oh really?" She asks with one eye brow raised. "And I thought you weren't talking to him."

"We made up." I say suspiciously.

"Mmm no comment."

"What's wrong with me being friends with Austin!? You've been on edge about that ever since I first told you." I ask upset.

"What I can't just look out for my best friend?! You don't understand Ally! He's a player, a P. L. A. Y. E. R! Just be careful okay?" She says softly at the end.

"Trish," I sigh. "It's fine, don't worry I'll be careful and lookout for myself. I can handle this, after all, I'm a big girl now. I think I can start handling my own problems." I slightly smile.

She hesitantly returns it and sighs again. "You know I'm going to the party too..."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I just got side tracked." She says looking off into space.

Okay this definitely doesn't seem like Trish. She isn't this... soft or better yet, emotional. I think she's still hung up on that whole Austin thing.

"Don't worry about me okay?" I say softly.

She takes a deep breathe and looks up at me. "Okay,"

I smile back then her facial structures turn serious. "So like I said, I'm going to the party too. What're you gonna wear?"

"Um," I shrug. "I have no clue. Maybe just some jeans and a t-shirt."

"What?!" She gasps melodramatically. "Please tell me you did NOT just say that!"

"I can't, because I did." I smirk, amused. "Besides, it's a party, not homecoming."

"But it's your first high school party!" She whines.

"And?" I question sassily. "I've seen these things in movies and they DO NOT end well." I say sternly.

"Well," she says standing up from the lunch table and yanking me up with her. "It's not going to be a disaster because I'M going to be there. Let's go." She dragged me (against my will might I add) out the lunchroom and to god knows where.

"Ew too dull, too dark, too dreary, really Ally? Why do you even own this top?!" Trish says going through my closet for an outfit for tonight.

"I'm so sorry, check the bottom of my closet for my 'party clothes.'" I say sarcastically.

Suddenly she gasps. "Oh my gosh Ally you have GOT to wear this outfit!" She says excitedly. She holds up a white crop top that reads 'Te Amo' in grey letters, black skinny jeans, and my grey/floral print sneaker wedges.

"Nope." I say casually. "I'm not wearing that."

"Well why not?" She demands.

"Because." I smirk.

"Your trying this on, now!" She pushes me into the bathroom.

I groan and throw on the outfit. I walk out and do a model pose. She laughs. "You look so cute! Now for hair and makeup."

"Hair and who now!?" I repeat.

"Just sit down." She says sitting me down and doing my makeup. After she was done, she used my straighter and straightened my hair. I threw on my heart ring and the matching necklace. I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good.

"You look so cute! Now it's mine turn." She struts into the bathroom and changes. After that she does her makeup and pulls her wild black curls into an up do.

"You ready?" She asks grabbing her purse.

I grab my purse also. "As ready as I'll ever be."

We walk downstairs and I tell my parents where I'm going.

"Awe my baby is going to her first high school party!" She gushes.

"Promise me you'll be safe." My father says on the other hand.

"What car are you going in?" My mom asks.

"Good question mom," I comment then turn to Trish. "Trish?"

"Oh my car is out front." Trish says nonchalantly.

"You have a car?" I say amazed.

"Yep." She chuckles.

I walk over to the mirror by the door and check my hair once again. I grab my purse and tell Trish to c'mon.

"Have fun girls." My mom smiles.

"But not too much fun." My dad warns.

I chuckle. "I won't dad and we will mom. Love you guys bye!" I shout closing the car door behind me.

"Nice car." I comment.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." She says starting the engine.

I buckle my seatbelt and look over at Trish. She buckles hers and looks over at me. We both nod simultaneously.

"PARTY TIME!" We both shout at the same time then burst into a round of laughter. Trish puts the car in reverse and backs out the driveway. After she's out she puts it in drive and off we are.

We finally arrive at Dallas' house. (with the help of the GPS system) Trish parallel parks and cuts the engine. She unhooked her seatbelt (as did I) and we both hopped out the car.

She links arms with mine and we start walking. You can already hear the loud, blaring music from inside. On the outside, red solo cups are everywhere along with people sloppily making out and dancing, basically grinding on each other. Some are even spread out in various places across the lawn. We make it to the front door and open it. The inside isn't much better than the out. Blaring music, drunk teenagers doing whatever, cups everywhere, and random articles of. . . clothing scattered among places. I gave the place a once over. I can't believe-

"So," Trish broke me outta my thoughts. "What do you wanna do first?"

"Umm," I paused to think. "I have no clue."

"Well I'm going to go get something to drink. Coming?" She asked.

"Eh, sure why not." I shrugged and followed her to the drink bar.

"What do you want?" She asked once we got there.

"What're you having?" I asked back.

"The usual, beer." She smirked.

"Well I certainly don't want that so I'll just stick with a bottle of water for right now." I said.

She slid me down a bottle while she sipped on a can of beer.

"Well I'm gonna go dance. Coming?" She tossed her empty been can.

"Nah, I'll sit this one out." I slightly smiled.

She returned the smile and joined the dance floor. She was really on beat and in sync with the music. I silently clapped and cheered her on. Just then my heart rate stopped for a quick second when I heard a certain voice I didn't quite recognize.

"Hey baby how you doin'?" The mystery voice asked. I could feel his hot breathe on my neck and wanted nothing more than Austin to come and save me right now.

"Umm." I stuttered out.

"What's a sexy thang like you doing here all by herself?"

"My friend left?" I answered unsure of my answer.

After I heard a familiar laugh, I turned around and realized it was Austin this whole time. "Don't. Do. That." I said slowly and seriously.

"Oh I totally had you! Umm." He mocked me.

"Haha very funny." I deadpanned. "I didn't even see you when I first entered."

"Yeah but I saw you and I knew I had to mess with you." He chuckled. I roll my eyes but laughed along anyway.

"So now is where I start being by your side for the rest of the night." He changed the subject.

"Cool." I said.

"Thirsty?" He asked.

"Nah," I motioned to my half full water bottle.

"Really Ally water?" He said bluntly. "You gotta learn to live a little."

"And by live you mean drink alcohol?" I deadpan.

"Not exactly. I'm not saying you necessarily HAVE too, I'm just saying you COULD to live a little tonight. After all, it is your first high school party." He reasoned.

I sighed. "I'm not giving in that easily."

"Dammit!" He cursed.

"Language." I teasingly warned.

He laughed along with me. After our laughter died down; I took note of the song that just started playing. 'We Run The Night' by Pitbul and Havana Brown. I started tapping my foot to the beat. After a while, I nodded my head along.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Austin suddenly said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." I said grabbing my water and screwing off the cap.

20 minutes later Austin was still gone and Trish was officially drunk. Yeah I know, it's amazing what can happen in 20 minutes. I still haven't met the owner of this party but I pushed that fought aside and focused on Austin. I decided I would go look for him but where the hell do I even begin looking?

I started by the bathroom since that's where he said he was going. I scanned the area and saw no sign of him. Next I checked by the front door. I pushed passed people and looked some more. I then decided to check by the dance floor and pushed passed a very drunk Trish. After I still saw no sign of him, I checked outside. I went outside around back and FINALLY found him. He was in the garden looking area of the back. It wasn't just him though, he was surrounded by people I didn't know but think attended our school. I was about to approach him but I heard my name in his conversation.

"So about this Ally chick?" One of the guys asked.

"What about her?" Austin asked.

"Well you know, status update." He said.

Status update? On me?

"Well I just ditched her 20 minutes ago saying I had to piss." Austin laughed.

So Austin was ditching me?

"Good job. Is she looking for you?" The same guy questioned.

"I don't know and don't care. Even if she is, oh well. She's just a nerd, a helpless loser that I couldn't careless about. After all she IS the newbie. Why would I care about her? She's helpless, pathetic, and an attention whore." He laughed with his friends. "No but seriously guys, bottom line, I'm done with her."

I couldn't fight back the tears anymore and let them free. Did Austin really feel this away about me all along? Was everything he ever said to me a lie? And yet to think, I was starting to develop a small crush on him. Not anymore!

"And your an egotistical jackass who doesn't care about anyone but himself. You had a second chance but you screwed it up! I'm done with you Austin Moon, I officially HATE you!" I screamed at him and stormed back into the house. No, I wasn't leaving. I was doing something more daring; I was about to get my drink on."

I plopped down at the bar. "Hit me."

"Coming right up." He winked.

He passed me some type of alcohol but I didn't care right now. I quickly downed it. The burning sensation followed quickly behind making me feel like my throat was on fire. I didn't care at the moment though.

"Hit me again." I demanded.

Right now I was drinking my problems away. I was being a coward and not facing them like I should be doing. I was stressed and I knew it. Sometimes in life, you just need to live a little. I learned that the hard way.

'We Can't Stop' blasted from the speakers next. The first verse held a special meaning at the moment; it's our party and we can do what we want. So if I wanted to drink my problems away, then dammit that's what I was going to do!

Tonight, I was going to get drunk.


End file.
